Transformers Prime - Prime power
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Summary inside TP Optimus/Mikaela
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Summary: Badly damaged, feeling like he betrayed his people, Optimus Prime manages to escape death after the base is destroyed; but as he emerges from the ground bridge badly injured he onlines in a very different world. He is given a chance at a new life with new Autobots, and a possible chance at love.

Transformers Prime – is set after season 2

Bayverse – set after Dark of the moon

TP Optimus/Mikaela

Rated T

Transformers Prime - Prime power

Gift and request for BoobooKitty

Transformers Prime - Prime power revised

**Chapter 1**

**(Jasper Nevada)**

Megatron and Starscream left the ruined remains of the Autobot base; Megatron was in a rather happy mood mostly because they searched the ruined base, and found the mangled body of Optimus Prime.

Megatron's long time foe was finally offline, and he could take out the other Autobots in his leisure and finally rule Earth and the Universe.

**(Another place)**

Optimus groaned, his vision blurred, he fought stasis, where was he? He wasn't sure what location he programmed into the ground bridge, he was so tired and weak from energon loss. He was badly damaged; when the base was collapsing he was hit with such force. He barely had time to set up his double he forged with the Forge of Solus Prime's. The message he received from Alpha Trion, was barely enough time to set everything up. He had forged the double of himself; before they headed to Cybertron.

_Cybertron…_

He had to destroy their home, their chances for a new reborn Cybertron; Ratchet hated him there was little doubt the whole team hated him. A lone energon tear rolled down his face plates; while he tried to look around.

Optimus felt a sudden jolt of sickness; he abruptly turned his helm purging his tanks with such force. His hand shook with painful spasms, while he tried to wipe his mouth.

His optics dimmed, and turned white from the pain; he needed help.

_Primus, please don't abandon me; I am trying please…._

Optimus heard the sounds of motors, but he was in so much pain and misery he just didn't care who it was. If it was a Decepticon, he just didn't care anymore; perhaps he should have passed the Matrix to Smokescreen before hand to lead the others.

"Primus, help me, please," Optimus whispered falling into the welcome darkness.

Sam and Carly gazed down at the red and blue mech; they glanced up at Bumblebee who had transformed.

"He is an Autobot, he is badly damaged, I need to alert Optimus of this," Bumblebee said in his newly repaired own voice.

:::…. Bumblebee calling Optimus Prime; come in please….::::::

Silence…..

:::…. Optimus here, go ahead Bumblebee…::::

::::… Sir, we found a badly injured Autobot, he needs Ratchet's help….:::::

::::….. Alright, do you know who it is…..:::::

::::…. Negative sir, I have never seen him before….:::::

Silence…

::::…. Alright, I will contact Colonel Lennox and Charlotte Mearing of this; we will need transport for him…..::::::

:::…. I sent you our location, sir…::::

:::….. Thank you, Bumblebee; good work…::::

Bumblebee glanced down at his charges, and his expression softened.

"Optimus said he needs to contact Colonel Lennox and Charlotte Mearing," Bumblebee said.

Carly looked at Sam at the mention of Charlotte Mearing.

"You know, there is just something about that woman; that makes me want to yank my hair out." Carly remarked which made Sam chuckle.

"Do not call her a woman lol," Sam chuckled as Bumblebee watched his charges bicker about the annoying human femme.

Carly shook her head, as a smile spread over her pretty face. Her long flowing blond hair fell around her face, while she laughed. Bumblebee tilted his helm, his curiosity bubbling over; while watching his two charges.

Bumblebee had noticed a lot of subtle differences from Carly and Mikaela; but each femme was so different and special in their own way. He had missed Mikaela. He was pleased when she was moved to the base, so she could study under Ratchet as his assistant in the medical bay.

Carly glanced up at Bumblebee, her smile lighting up in her eyes. She smirked, as she heard the two little minibots; she was glad Wheelie and Brains survived the battle everyone thought they were dead. Optimus found them, and they were brought back to the base. Mikaela also was moved to the base; so she would be closer to her mentor Ratchet.

Bumblebee wasn't always with Sam and Carly; he came to visit them. It was dumb luck now that he was with them; but for this bot it was a life threatening chance at surviving.

The red and blue bot moaned painfully, moved slightly and purged and fell back into stasis.

"Who do you think this is, Bee?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but he almost has a certain regal look to him," Bumblebee said as he knelt down by the red and blue bot.

Silence…..

"He's very badly injured, he obviously has something sticking out of his stomach; but pulled it out somehow." Bumblebee said as he tried to stem the energon from bleeding profusely from his stomach area.

Bumblebee hearing the sound of powerful engines turned, seeing his leader and prime, and Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ratchet, and Mirage. Optimus transformed and knelt by the red and blue bot.

"He is gravely injured," Ratchet replied and transformed and got to the red and blue bot.

Optimus could not understand why he was so drawn to this stranger, but his spark roared in his chest and the Matrix was humming so strong in his chest. It was such an odd feeling, it was almost like the Matrix was responding to this stranger; but how could that be?

Optimus watched as Mirage and Ratchet loaded the strange bot into his trailer. He sighed, he wasn't sure what to make of any of this, and perhaps he would know more once he learned the red and blue bot's name. He had so many questions, mostly as to why the Matrix was humming so loudly when he was so near to the bot. However for now questions would wait, Ratchet had to stabilize the red and blue bot first. Sighing the leader transformed, he lead the others back to the base; unaware of the precious cargo he truly carried.

Xxxxxxxx

Ratchet worked feverishly to save the red and blue bot's life; however when Ratchet went to monitor his spark. He made an interesting discovery; he peered down at the Matrix of Leadership.

"Optimus, come here," Ratchet replied as his flamed leader approached.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"He is the holder of the Matrix," Ratchet remarked.

"WHAT?"

Optimus glanced down at the bot in question, confusion very clear on his face.

"How is that even possible?" asked Optimus.

"So, he's a prime?" Lennox asked.

"Great, hope he's not a mindless evil prime like Sentinel was," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Sentinel did not have the Matrix, only an Autobot leader and prime online can carry the Matrix. This makes no logical sense; I am the leader and current prime." Optimus replied.

"Did anyone learn his name, before he passed out?" General Morshower asked.

"No, we did not, General; he moaned and purged and fell into stasis," Bumblebee said.

Optimus' bright azure optics gazed over the red and blue bot, there was something about this mech that disturbed Optimus as much as made him curious.

"He has tiny hips for a mech," Wheelie noted.

Optimus was not sure what to make about this bot, he was a mystery a complete mystery.

"I have his major wounds patched up, but the wound in his stomach was tough. Whatever was embedded there, he must have removed but there was still a piece stuck inside of him. He is lucky you found him, Bumblebee, it could have been much worse." Ratchet replied.

Optimus glanced at his scout, and nodded; he would always be proud of his scout.

"I was just doing my job," Bumblebee said with a nervous look in his optics.

"I think you did an awesome job, Bee," a female voice said as everyone glanced at Mikaela Banes walking in. "Need a hand, Ratch?" she asked.

"Of course, Mikaela," he said as Bumblebee lowered his hand to her, and she gladly accepted the lift up onto the medical berth.

**(TP Optimus' POV)**

I could hear voices, my processors were lagging badly; I wasn't able to focus. I was confused, and felt terribly alone and I felt agony rip through my body. I was obviously found by other Autobots, if they knew what I had done destroying our home's chance of being reborn; they would have let me offline. I am a poor leader, Ratchet was right to be so furious with me.

I must have been leaking, because I heard a femme's voice say something about it.

"He's crying," she said.

"Maybe he is in pain," a male voice replied.

If he only knew the truth, I can ignore the physical pain; it is the emotional pain which is tearing me apart inside.

I felt a gentle touch on my face plates, I onlined my optics to gaze at the most interesting human femme watching me.

She was beautiful for a human femme, I moved a finger toward her face tracing it gently.

Then I saw the one mech who was watching me, he had

flames all over his body; his optics so filled with compassion. My Matrix pulsed inside my chest wildly, I felt compelled to touch his face plates. I remained silent just touching his face plates, my fingers grazed over his lip plates, his cheeks I saw Cybertronian markings on his face. He was a prime? How could that be possible, unless he was here to replace me for some reason; that must be it he is my replacement? My team was replacing me, I was truly a disgrace. I could feel the energon tears running down my face; I let my hand slip off his face.

"Forgive me," was all I said.

Silence…

"You will need this," I whispered as I willed my chest plates to open. "Take it, take the matrix," I said.

"I do not want your Matrix, I have my own Matrix," the flamed mech said.

I looked up at the flamed mech, and then looked away I was still a disgrace.

"What is your name?" the flamed bot asked me.

His voice sounded so familiar, but yet I just could not focus on anything right now.

"I am sorry I disgraced everyone," I said softly.

"What, you did not disgrace anyone, but I would like to know your designation," the flamed bot repeated in such a kind way.

"M-My name is Optimus Prime," I answered as the medical bay fell into silence.

Normal POV

Optimus stared at the red and blue mech; he just laid there looking so sad. Optimus was taken off guard by his name, and could only remain in silence.

:::…. Did he say Optimus Prime…::::: Ratchet asked over the com link.

::::…. Indeed….::::: Optimus replied.

::::….. He must have loosened his processors somehow to think he is you….::::: Ratchet said.

Optimus fell silent, something just did not add up; he held the Matrix and held an air of nobility he could feel it within his own Matrix.

::::….. Let me speak to him alone, Ratchet….::::::

Ratchet sighed, but nodded; and ushered everyone out of the medical bay except Optimus.

The red and blue mech watched with a weary expression as everyone left the medical bay. His azure optics brightened, and then dulled. He lowered his helm, energon spilled once more from his optics.

"My team did not waste any time in replacing me; I know why they did it. I am not surprised, just hurt that I could be replaced so fast. Are they safe, when I sent them away from the base, when Megatron was attacking I was trying to save them and their charges. I sacrificed myself for them; I had to after I sacrificed our home for Earth." He said wiping the tears away.

He looked away, ashamed for his tears.

"I know leaders and primes don't show emotion; but I guess that doesn't matter for me anymore; I will go back to being Orion Pax." He said softly, as Optimus sat down beside him.

The red and blue bot, glanced at Optimus, his optics searching the flamed bot's optics. He couldn't tear his gaze from him; there was just something about him.

"Who summoned you to Earth to replace me, was it Ratchet or Arcee?" he asked.

Optimus just looked confused by the words he spoke.

"Are they alright, how are the human younglings?" he asked his optics searching Optimus' for answers.

"I am not replacing you, my scout found you badly damaged, he said you were purging your tanks." Optimus said.

The red and blue bot looked away, he was confused. If this prime was not sent to replace him, then what was he doing on Earth then?

"I do not understand if you are not here to replace me; then why are you here?" he asked.

Optimus studied the red and blue mech thoughtfully; before he answered him.

"I and my team have been here for many vorns, we protect this planet from the Decepticons. Though, I would imagine their threat is not as large now with the main Decepticons offline now." Optimus said as the red and blue mech looked startled by those words.

"I do not understand, Megatron was online; he destroyed our base in Jasper Nevada," the red and blue mech said.

"We have no Jasper Nevada that I am even aware of," Optimus replied.

The red and blue bot panicked, he tried to get up but Optimus laid his hand on his chest.

"Rest now, we will figure this out, I will help you, you have my word," Optimus said.

"What is your name?" the red and blue mech asked softly.

"My name is Optimus Prime," he said softly as the red and blue mech shook his head in confusion.

"I do not understand how can you be me?" the red and blue mech asked almost in a frightened tone.

"Relax please," Optimus replied.

"Agent Fowler, where is he? Please can you find him for me?" the red and blue mech begged.

"Who is Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"He works for the government, he is with us he will know where and what happened to my team," the red and blue mech said with such urgency.

"I shall try and locate him for you," Optimus replied.

"Thank you," the red and blue mech answered as he slowly shuttered his optics and fell into a troubled recharge.

Optimus leaned in; slowly very slowly his fingers traced the red and blue mech's face.

"Just what happened to you, which made you punish yourself so badly like this?" Optimus asked. "I will help you," he added.

Optimus got up and needed to speak to Colonel Lennox and the General regarding this Agent Fowler. However, finding said human would prove very allusive even to Lennox, Morshower and Agent Simmons. Thus only making the information regarding this red and blue bot; even more so hard to learn about.

**(In the medical bay)**

The red and blue mech, tossed and turned caught in the thralls of nightmares; which drove his processors over the brink.

**(TP Optimus' nightmares)**

Ratchet glares at Optimus, his servos crossed, his expression filled with loathing and hatred.

"You sacrificed our home over a primitive planet, how could you? If you stopped being such a soft mech, you would have saved our home if you had just taken care of Megatron long before this even happened!" Ratchet shouted as he struck his leader angrily; startling and shocking the prime.

"You're a disgrace to the Autobots," Ratchet snarled.

Optimus backed up, his spark broken once more; as Smokescreen walked up.

"Give the matrix to Smokescreen and never come back." snarled Ratchet.

Optimus nodded, willing his chest plates to open; he passed the Matrix to Smokescreen and turned transforming and leaving forever without so much as a glance backwards.

**(Nightmare world ends)**

Optimus onlined with a start, energon spilled once more from his optics. Where was the comforting flamed mech, he needed that mech here again. He heard the door open, and in rolled Wheelie and the other little minibot Brains.

"W-Where is he, he was here with me before; he gives me comfort?" TP Optimus asked his optics misting slightly.

"Who ya lookin for…?" Wheelie asked.

"Optimus," was all he said.

"He is outside right now," Brains said as he hurried out the door after the other prime.

Within minutes, the flamed mech walked in; the red and blue mech lit up when he saw him. He gave him such comfort, he needed that now.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked him.

"I had a nightmare; it's the same one I have been having lately; where Ratchet yells at me and strikes me." He answered his optics shuttered. "He makes me pass the Matrix to Smokescreen; I will do so if they feel I am unworthy of a leader and prime. I do not ever wish to burden anyone with my mistakes; I just wanted to try and save this world from Megatron and his Decepticons. I do not think my own team cares anymore, I know Ratchet doesn't and I seriously doubt any of them do." The red and blue mech said.

Silence, as the red and blue mech watched Optimus sit beside him once more; he glanced away from the flamed mech.

"Alpha Trion sent the relics from Iacon for me to find, and the Omega keys to open the Omega lock to bring back our home; but Megatron was going to turn Earth like Cybertron and the humans would never survive. I had to act fast, I had no choice I destroyed the Omega lock our home was a husk once more. I wanted to protect Earth too; I was trying to do the correct thing." TP Optimus remarked.

"I just wanted to do the correct thing to save lives; Ratchet yelled at me; I need to find them I need to pass the Matrix to Smokescreen. I can become Orion Pax once more and just let him take over; no one wants me anyway any longer." He whispered.

"No, that is not true, you are wanted and you have a place here with me and my team for as long as you need," Optimus said as TP Optimus shuttered his optics and fell into recharge once more taking his secrets with him.

Optimus sighed, this mech has so much pain in his spark, he wanted to lift his burden from him so badly; but he just wasn't sure how?

Xxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Medical bay)**

Optimus onlined his optics automatically searching for the flamed mech, who made him feel wanted. He found him recharging in a chair, a rare smile touched his lips but it was a sad one.

He leaned back, but his spark was so lonely. He saw the medical bay door open and several humans walked in. Optimus shuttered his optics, and made it appear he was in recharge. He listened, taking in all the information; which was given to the flamed mech.

"Optimus, we checked with our connections no one knows or even heard of this Agent William Fowler." Lennox said.

Optimus sighed, his own processors frazzled slightly.

"Optimus are we sure he is an Autobot, he seems nice but what if he is a spy or something." Lennox said.

"I did not believe he was before but if what he has told us has panned out to be falsehoods he could very well be some sort of bait for revenge for Megatron's offlining. I just thought something had happened to him; something very tragic." Optimus said.

**(TP Optimus POV)**

I  
felt my spark hurt, it started out dull; and then it burned with such agony. I did not belong with these Autobots either it would seem. I was slowly finding out I held no place on any team of Autobots, I should never have survived that attack at the base. It would have been much better; I would not be a burden to anyone.

'I do not wish to burden anyone; I will leave when the time is right'

I heard the medical bay door shut, my optics onlined I was alone; even the flamed bot was gone.

I gently moved my legs, I got to my foot pedes; and headed out. I did not see anyone, which is until a femme voice coughed.

I glanced down and saw her; she had her servos no arms rather crossed. I noticed her foot tapped on the ground, she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Get back into that medical bay, mister; right now," she ordered. "Go on now, get!" she ordered.

I blinked, but obeyed heading back into the lonely medical bay once more. I lay back down on the medical berth; she climbed up on the table near the medical berth.

"I'm Mikaela Banes, I'm Ratchet's assistant," she said.

"Pardon….?" I asked rather dumbfounded.

"I am Ratchet's assistant." She said speaking to me like I was a sparkling.

"Forgive me, I did not know Ratchet had an assistant," I stopped myself before I said anything else to her.

Things were odd here right now; I was confused and terribly lonely. She touched my hand; which caught my attention.

"Hey, its okay," she said.

"I am confused there are two of me, but my team did not want me and apparently I am not wanted here. They believe I am telling falsehoods, but I am not, why would I lie I have no reason to lie." I said as energon fell once more. "Slagging leaking, I am sorry forgive my weaknesses," I mumbled.

"Hey now, don't cry; everything will be okay you'll see," she said to me.

I wanted to believe her, I really honestly did; but how could I when so many held me as a spy.

"Mikaela, is that your name?" I asked as she nodded.

I paused.

"I do not wish to burden anyone here; I think in all honestly I wish I had not survived that attack from Megatron. I-I do not wish to be a problem to that nice flamed mech; I….." I couldn't continue the damnable leaking started again.

"Hey don't talk like that, please?" she asked me.

"My team hates me, and because my story cannot be found; these Autobots will never trust me either," I remarked energon rolled down my face plates.

I hid my emotions for so long, as all primes are supposed to do; but now my world was tumbling down all around me. I had no real home, I wasn't wanted anywhere.

**(Normal POV)**

Mikaela was supposed to live on the base, but she could get an apartment and have this bot come with her if she so chose to. She did not think this bot was evil or a spy, he was just terribly confused and alone.

Mikaela toyed with the idea of turning the camera and audio on, so the other Autobots could hear for themselves how sad and hurt this Autobot was. She slowly slid her fingers over the controls for the camera and audios; so they could see what their harsh words had done and what she decided to do about it.

"Would you like to live with me?" she asked finally.

"What….?" He asked finally.

"Well, I live here on the base, but I have money from the government from working with Ratchet as his assistant." She said.

"They think I am a spy why would they allow you to be with me?" he asked.

"Ptttt please, I do what I want seriously," she said as he was quiet then."Talk to me, please?" Mikaela urged, as Optimus sighed but obeyed.

"You wish to help me, is that what you are saying Mikaela Banes." He asked.

"Yes, I do very much so," she said. "What happened to you tell me, okay?" she said as he nodded and started to tell her.

"Our base had been located in Jasper Nevada, when we first came here to Earth our contact was Agent William Fowler." Optimus said showing a hologram of the agent.

"He looks nice," she said.

"He and I became good friends, at first however he was not happy about our presence on Earth; but he turned into our biggest ally. He has come through for my team and me a lot of the times. He must contact his boss I believe, General Bryce is his name," Optimus said showing a hologram of him as well.

**(Meanwhile outside watching Autobots and NEST)**

Lennox, Morshower, Optimus and others watched the feed, Lennox glanced at Morshower; Optimus glanced at Ratchet and everyone slowly came to the same conclusion.

"Looks like Mikaela likes him," Epps said.

"Perhaps that is a good thing," Ratchet said.

"I am not sure about that," flamed Optimus said.

"She lives on the base and if he is here we can all keep an optic on him." Ratchet said.

"He mentioned a different General to there has to be something odd here, boss bot," Wheelie said.

Optimus sighed, and slowly nodded.

"I am starting to wonder all about new guest, Optimus," Lennox said.

"Could he have come from another dimension?" Sam asked.

"I believe that may be why things are so confusing to him here," Optimus said.

"He probably will never get to go home then," Lennox said.

"Perhaps, it is for the better, if they did not treat him correctly," Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, let him join our team, and be with us." Sunstreaker said turning toward Optimus.

"So be it, I will speak to him about being with us now and…." Optimus started to say until they saw the other mech coming with Mikaela on his shoulder armor.

"He has a strange build for a mech too," Ratchet said.

"Shush cranky bot," Wheelie and Brains said.

"What did you just say to me?" Ratchet demanded.

"Ya heard me, doc bot," Wheelie said.

"Optimus," Mikaela said.

"Yes Mikaela," flamed Optimus said.

"Optimus will stay with me, alright?" she said as TP Optimus looked at the others.

"Only if I will not be a burden to you, I do not wish to be a burden to anyone," TP Optimus said.

"You are not a burden, do not worry," flamed Optimus said."I was going to ask how is Ratchet's patient doing?" he asked.

"Ratchet…? The green and white mech is Ratchet?" the red and blue mech asked as he looked quite alarmed.

"Yes, that is what I wished to converse with you about, I am glad you came outside I believe the fresh air will do you good." Optimus said.

Mikaela ran her hand over TP Optimus' armor, this action caused him to purr unconsciously making some of the Autobots smirk.

"Have a seat with me, will you?" Optimus asked nodding toward one of the seats they used.

Team Prime Optimus sat beside his counterpart; his optics brightened as he glanced up at the flamed mech.

"I believe you are from another dimension, and as you seem rather sad and upset with the idea of being back in your own dimension. You are welcome to stay here with me and be a part of the Autobots here. It would seem that Mikaela has already wished for you to stay with her, so that is fine with me, if you do not have any objections to that living arrangement?" he asked.

"No Optimus, I have no objections with it." He replied as flamed Optimus nodded.

"Most of the Decepticons are offlined here, I offlined Megatron; and my mentor who lost his way and turned evil Sentinel Prime. I also offlined Shockwave and his pet Driller, but my team and NEST who work with us protected the other humans. We came to this planet to get the Allspark, but in the end the cube was destroyed by having it shoved into Megatron's chest. However he was revived by an Allspark shard; he killed me at one point; but Sam Witwicky brought me back using the Matrix of Leadership." Optimus explained as Team Prime Optimus listened intently to his words.

"Were you once Orion Pax?" TP Optimus asked.

"Yes, once I was," he answered.

"I do not remember much of my past, when Primus gave me the Matrix; I remember very little of Orion Pax. I know I had to give my Matrix to save Earth; because Unicron had awoken and he was Earth. If he had been allowed to fully awaken it would have destroyed everything, I sacrificed my memories for Earth. I became Orion Pax again for a short time, I was not with my team; Megatron had lied to me and I was with Decepticons. I do not remember what happened on the Nemesis though; I only know Jack Darby saved me and got my Matrix back." TP Optimus said.

"Your Jack Darby sounds a lot like our Sam Witwicky," Optimus noted as TP Optimus smiled sadly.

"Y-You will not mind my terrible mistakes?" TP Optimus asked his optics dulled slightly.

Optimus shook his helm, and rested his hand on his counterpart's shoulder armor.

"There is not a prime that was online, that did not have the burden of mistakes on his processors. I have many mistakes I am not proud of in my many cycles; I launched the Allspark to keep it from Megatron's servos. We all have made mistakes, that we have come to regret at one time or the other. However, the trick is letting the past remain in the past now; and learn from past mistakes." Optimus said.

"Thank you, Optimus," TP Optimus said.

"You're welcome, anytime," Optimus said.

"Hey prime, the Wreckers are here; and they found something that looks interestin," Wheelie said as Mikaela ran her hand along TP Optimus' armor once more.

"Told you that everything would be alright," she said.

TP Ootimus smiled at her words then, "Thank you Mikaela." He said as she smiled to herself then.

"What is the problem, Wheelie?" Optimus asked.

"I dunno all that I heard was something about some strange lookin thing they found." Wheelie said.

The two primes followed the little mini bot back to the one hanger; the Wreckers Leadfoot, Roadbuster and Topspin awaited their leader's commands.

"Prime, we found something you need to see," Roadbuster said handing his leader something.

TP Optimus stared at the item with shock and surprise, his optics brightened and then dimmed.

"What's wrong?" Wheelie asked the other prime.

"That relic I know what it is," he said in awe.

Optimus turned to him, his optics brightened at his words.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes, it is one of the Omega keys, there are four of them and they need to go into the Omega lock," he said.

"What does this Omega lock open?" Mirage asked approaching as Mikaela glanced up at TP Optimus.

"It will bring Cybertron back to it's glory," TP Optimus said as everyone went silent.

Xxxxxxx

(Somewhere in TP Optimus' dimension)

Ratchet listened to Raf's words as the boy talked no more like lectured him making the older bot feel like scrap.

"How could you say those things to Optimus, he is your leader and friend, so because he saved our world more times than I can count he isn't worth having as leader is that it?" Raf roared as Bumblebee beeped sadly.

"Raf, I…" Ratchet started to say.

"No, I don't want to hear it, Optimus sacrificed for us all too many times and he might have given the ultimate for us…. His life. There is no greater gift than that of someone who lays down their life for another even God said so when his son did it. And yet what do you do yell at him and tell him he was selfish and being mean or something. That is not Optimus Prime, he cares for all, he risked everything and asked nothing in return nothing…. And this is the thanks he gets a stab in the back, I am disappointed in you Ratchet and I am just a kid but at least I have a clear conscious at night….. Do you?" Raf demanded as he turned toward Bumblebee. "Let's go Bee, he doesn't care." Raf said as Bee started to transform down as Raf slowly made his way toward his guardian.

"Raf wait….." Ratchet said as he transformed then.

Raf stopped, and turned toward Ratchet his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I was wrong, and you were right all along I should never have yelled at Optimus the way I did. We need to find him and quickly, if he is still online at the base we may be able to save him." Ratchet said as Raf nodded.

"Primus please let our leader be functional, I need to tell him I am sorry for everything I put him through." Ratchet said as he transformed down into vehicle mode and followed Bumblebee to find their leader and friend.

Xxxxxxxx

Megatron snarled as Knockout stood before him, he was giving him his finding on the apparent demised bot they had believed before to be remains of Optimus Prime.

"Are you sure about this?" Megatron demanded with a roar.

"Yes my Lord, there is no matrix it cannot be Optimus Prime." Knockout said.

"Could he have passed it to one of his soldiers, medic?" Megatron demanded.

"I highly doubt it, my liege not by my finding on this double of him." Knockout said.

"So he fooled me by this double how could he have managed a double so fast?" Megatron asked.

"The Forge perhaps," Starscream asked.

"Sir, you have an incoming Transmission from Shockwave, my Lord." One of the Vehicons said.

"Patch him through," Megatron ordered.

"Yes sir," he said.

Megatron looked at the monitors and saw Shockwave instantly and smiled.

"What can I do for you, Shockwave?" Megatron asked.

"I have been informed of the problem at hand, and I have the perfect hunter to find the missing Prime." Shockwave said.

"Do tell, and what might that be Shockwave?" Megatron asked as Shockwave nodded.

"If I may be permitted to ground bridge there I will show you." Shockwave said as Megatron nodded toward Soundwave who opened a ground bridge for him.

Megatron watched as Shockwave walked through followed by a massive creature, which resembled a giant Cybertronian dragon.

"Meet your hunter for Optimus Prime, my very own creation cloned just for this purpose his name is Predaking…." Shockwave said as Predaking roared fiercously and Megatron merely laughed at his good futune now.

"Optimus Prime beware…" Megatron snarled. "I now possess the perfect to bring you down…" Megatron said with a laugh. "Find him alive!" Megatron ordered as the beast roared.

Xxxxxxxx

TP Optimus stared at the Omega key; he ran his hand over the key. His optics brightened, he looked back up at the flamed prime.

"This is one of the Omega keys, there are four altogether," he repeated.

Optimus nodded, and then a warm smile touched his lip plates. He liked the red and blue mech very much, he could tell how much he wanted to fit in and be liked.

"I believe you know more about these Omega keys; why do you not explain them to us?" the flamed prime said smiling at his counterpart.

The red and blue mech looked startled at first, but then nodded and began to speak. The other Autobots all watched and listened to his words; the humans stood there also listening.

It suddenly dawned on everyone with such Ironic irony, this was another Optimus Prime; the same wise and noble leader just looking much different. And unfortunately very scarred, lonely and doubting himself. But he could have a chance to change whatever happened in his world; and help bring back at least one version of Cybertron. The Autobots and humans alike wanted to help him; they wanted this red and blue bot to be happy one way or another.

Flamed Optimus watched his counterpart talk, and the prime felt his spark race with excitement for the other prime. He was finally fitting in and, he was pleased he was.

Mikaela smiled and urged him to talk, she was helping the red and blue mech just as much as flamed Optimus was except her help would lead to something much more special than flamed Optimus and his Autobots could ever offer him.

Mikaela had been cast aside by Sam for Carly, she just silently went along with it, mostly because for such a beautiful girl Mikaela was self conscious of herself.

Mikaela sat there on TP Optimus' shoulder armor, but she was staring at her hands. There was something wrong, she saw her hands sparking this was not something normal Sam had all the specialness not her, so what was going on. She glanced at TP Optimus he had been watching her as well, he moved away from the others, and wanted to ask his new friend what was wrong.

"Why are you troubled?" he asked her.

"I am not sure my hands are sparking this has never happened before." She said.

"I see, excuse me may I get some assistance for my Mikaela please, she seems to be malfunctioning and needs assistance." TP Optimus said as Ratchet was quickly by his side.

"What is wrong, Mikaela?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know my hands were…." Mikaela started to say but passed out cold and started to fall from her place on top of TP Optimus' shoulder armor.

"MIKAELA….!" TP Optimus shouted as he caught her in his hand. "Please fix her, please." He said as Ratchet reached for her and nodded and took her to his medical bay.

TP Optimus paced the floor constantly, he was nervous and upset, he had lost so much before he did not want to lose his new friend. He was starting to care for her, and yet Primus seemed to allow everything and everyone he cared for to leave him for whatever the reason.

It hurt him now, he did his duty always and just life just seemed to make him lose in the long run.

However this was different and Mikaela was different the need to be with her as more than a friend was very strong. He had never had a mate before, he was alone for so long but now meeting her and being with her. He wanted that to change now in such a short time, he was not sure if he had lost his logical processors or not, but all he knew was he could not losse Mikaela Banes.

The need to not just mate and become one with her forever; but too correct his own failures as well, he could both correct his mistakes and set things right. He could also have a mate now, and he didn't care she was human that didn't matter to him at all.

Yes, and he would start by making this human his, and they would bring back Cybertron together for these Autobots!

Xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam stared at Bumblebee as he explained to Sam what Ratchet told them all, and Sam just stared too shocked to say anything at first.

"So, you're saying Mikaela is becoming Cybertronian because she has parts of the Allspark inside of her that no one realized until now, right?" Carly asked.

Bumblebee nodded, and Carly looked at Sam who merely looked annoyed now. He was the one who was important not his ex, this was just way too much for him to take in right now. "Why is she the one who gets the super powers and changes I am the one who helped them, she just came along for the ride. This is so typical I do all the work and she is getting all the glory." Sam snapped.

"Sam that is not fair, she didn't ask for all this be nice." Carly warned.

"I don't care I am the one who busted his ass with everything and now look what happens she gets the glory and for what?" he mumbled as he walked away with an angry Carly glaring at him.

"Bee, I will try to straighten this out, but if I can't just tell the others I will keep him away if he becomes too weird about this okay?" Carly said as Bumblebee looked hurt by Sam's words, but understood what Carly said.

He watched them leave, he didn't know it then but that would be the last time anyone saw Samuel James Witwicky again.

Xxxxxxxxx

(The dimension where Optimus came from)

Predaking laid waste to everything as Jack tried to protect Miko and Raf and kept them hidden. They watched their guardians fall one by one and the other Autobots Smokescreen and Wheeljack as well. The only Autobot left was Ultra Magnus and he was no Optimus Prime not by a long shot. "Get into my ship now, move it!" Magnus ordered.

Magnus used hyper speed to lose Predaking, and they managed to escape but he was not sure how long he could stay ahead of Predaking. He glanced at the human children, he and these human children were all that remained of Team Prime.

Several hours had passed, and Magnus had heard his alerts had sounded. It was strange he was getting Autobot life signals, but how could that be? He had witnessed the off lining of all the Autobots, how could he be reading more and one of them was….. Optimus Prime his commander was alive?

"Thank Primus, younglings wake up I am reading Autobot life signals and one of them is Optimus Prime." Magnus said hold on." Magnus said.

Jack wiped the tears from his eyes, and walked closer toward Magnus. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Indeed soldier, I am very sure now stay down younglings we are heading for Optimus Prime now." Magnus said.

Xxxxxxxx

"I do not care for excused follow Magnus' ship I want Optimus Prime not these other worthless Autobots now follow Magnus' ship and do not make me repeat myself. Shockwave your beast laid waste to everything, I was supposed to rule this dirt ball planet, but he laid waste to everything, THAT is why I had it destroyed it was a menace I will hunt down Optimus Prime myself, and do not I repeat do not create another of those beasts I managed to destroy it but at a cost myself now do not I repeat do not ever play creator again to this type of project am I clear?" Megatron demanded.

"Yes, my liege," Shockwave said as the nemesis was put on course to the same path Magnus took bent on finding Optimus Prime.

Xxxxxxx

The two primes retreated to the rec room flamed Optimus got two cubes of energon. He leaned over handing TP Optimus his cube, and properly sat himself on a chair and simply watched his counterpart. There was so much he wished to say to his counterpart, he knew he was concerned for Mikaela's well being as well.

"She is in good servos, Ratchet will see to her for you and when she is out of danger he will let us know." Flamed Optimus said as he added."You did well today, you lifted everyone's spirits, I am proud of you," flamed Optimus said with a smile.

The red and blue mech lifted his helm, his azure optics beamed with gratitude in them. It was obvious he never received any type of encouragement from his own team. Optimus was amazed at how angry, that simple notion made him.

"Your old team never gave you praise, did they?" he asked as his counterpart simply shook his helm sadly.

"I-I believe they did not wish to get close; because they felt I was emotionless; but I wasn't. I just was different being a prime I was taught to act a different way. I realized after I still held those emotions, I loved my team; but they kept their distance. I heard them talking one night; they said the most awful things about me.

**(Flashback starts as he explains to Prime)**

Optimus Prime had been tired, he had been patrolling all day; all he wanted to do was head for his berth. He transformed, looking around he saw none of his team mates there to greet him. He walked slowly and quietly down toward where the others would be, he stopped dead in his tracks. The others were gathered around in one room; and they were picking him apart mercilessly.

"How can you say that about him, Ratchet?" Smokescreen snarled.

Ratchet huffed at that.

"He's a great leader; I have heard such stories about him….." Smokescreen tried to say, until Ratchet cut him off.

"That's just it they are stories, Smokescreen, he might have been a great leader and prime once; but he's gone soft." Ratchet snapped.

Optimus listened with such a heavy spark, his team felt he was unacceptable as a leader and prime? He didn't realize he was crying his spark was bleeding over with pain now. He couldn't force his legs to work, he could only stand and listen to the vicious words from his team.

"So what do we do, appoint a new leader?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, I am sure he will not last long in the war anyway, when he passes the Matrix it will be time enough. Until then we just endure with him and his failures, and pray no one is offlined because of him." Ratchet snarled as Optimus finally able to move turned and headed for his quarters.

He cried all night long, he was a failure in his team's eyes. Why was he even granted the Matrix, he had tried to bring an end to the war. All along he blamed Megatron for everything, but perhaps it was him all along. Perhaps Megatron should have been made prime instead of him; he had no idea how bad he truly was none whatsoever.

The tears ran freely down his face plates, he let them fall his spark twisted in its chamber in agony. He abruptly purged his tanks; everything in his tanks came up; that didn't stop him. His spark was broken, his will and hope gone now; he was defeated inside his soul. All he could do was try and end this war as best he could; for his Autobots always for his Autobots regardless of them hating him.

**(Next memory as he explains it)**

Optimus watched Ratchet getting ready to head into the ground bridge.

"I never thought it would end like this," Ratchet said as he transformed and left the base forever.

Optimus watched his medic leave; he turned away his spark breaking.

"You all wish me gone, I will save your lives by giving mine; you will never miss me anyway I have not been a good leader as you all already know." Optimus whispered taking out his Star Saber.

"Till all are one…."

**(Flashbacks end)**

Flamed Optimus' optics were wide with horror, he had no idea things were that bad for his counterpart.

He silently put his cube down, and got to his pedes and pulled his counterpart into his servos. The red and blue mech went without question as he broke once more and cried.

"I had no idea what you had suffered, this is awful I am so sorry, Optimus," he said holding the mech close running his hands over his back struts.

"Ratchet used the Synthetic energon as an excuse for his bad behavior; but I know now it was not that. He thought me a poor leader, and the others do too now. Smokescreen and Bumblebee held on to their beliefs I was a good leader but even they turned on me one night." TP Optimus said as he tightened his grip on flamed Optimus' armor.

Optimus knew primes weren't supposed to be showing emotions like this, but he wasn't in his world anymore and he didn't care anymore about the prime rules. He was hurting, and this mech let him be himself; he wasn't a prime anymore just a mech in emotional agony.

"Let it out, you can tell me everything, I will never ever judge you," flamed Optimus said.

**(Another flashback starts)**

Optimus was supposed to be on patrol, but he stayed in his quarters practically all day. He heard a knock on the door, he glanced away but answered.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Can we come in?" the voices of Jack and Raf asked.

"Yes, you may enter," Optimus said.

Jack and Raf entered his room; Jack closed the door behind them.

"Are you okay, Optimus; you seem different for days now?" Raf asked.

"I just learned disturbing news, but that is all," was all Optimus said.

Jack walked closer; he studied his friend and knew something was wrong.

"Want to talk about it?" Jack asked.

"I do not wish to burden anyone with my troubles, Jack, they are not important anyway," Optimus said getting up his joints hissing in protest.

**(New flashback starts)**

It was an hour later, after the kids had been taken home; Optimus had stumbled on another nightly meeting about him.

"Jack is worried about him, he's wasting his time," Arcee remarked.

"I idolized him for all those vorns, but he let me down," Smokescreen said softly as Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

It was Bumblebee's agreement that broke the leader's spirit more; he backed up heading outside for a ride to clear his thoughts. He ended up on a hillside, he watched the stars; how he longed for peace in his troubled soul just once.

He knew now he did not belong with them, he was not wanted there. He wiped the energon from his optics, and sighed as his tanks pitched wildly. He fought the urge to purge though; he didn't want to start purging again.

"Why Primus, why did you pick me, I didn't deserve it I did not," Optimus cried.

**(Flashbacks end)**

Flamed Optimus held onto the red and blue bot, letting him cry allowing him to let his pain out.

"Shhh, you deserved the Matrix; you were meant to be prime; and you were meant to find us and Mikaela. She cares for you, and I know you care for her too this is your new destiny my friend." He said as the red and blue mech smiled sadly then and nodded.

You shall stay with me and my Autobots and be my mate." Optimus said as the red and blue mech slowly pulled back.

He searched the flamed mech's optics, and what he saw startled him.

"You truly believe Mikaeala wants me?" TP Optimus asked softly, his voice in awe at the discovery.

"Indeed, I want believe she wishes to be with you yes; if you agree that is." Optimus said.

"Yes, I do; I would like that I never had anyone want me before," TP Optimus said softly.

"You never had a mate named Elita one or Ariel?" Optimus asked.

His counterpart shook his helm no, Optimus was slightly confused; but things did seem very different between them from dimensions.

"You will see the difference soon and then your life will change for the better, no one will ever hurt you again," Optimus said firmly.

TP Optimus shivered slightly, never had anyone ever stirred him so; he trusted this mech so much. He could feel the truth in this mech; and he found that he did indeed want to be with Mikaela Banes forever.

Xxxxxx

Flamed Optimus received a commlink from Ratchet, which alerted that Mikaela was online and alright, and wished to see TP Optimus right away and that she was rather different and when flamed Optimus asked how she was different all Ratchet said was come and see for yourselves.

"Mikaela is online and apparently there is a change, but she wishes to see you now." Flamed Optimus said.

"Really, she does?" he asked.

"Iindeed, let us go see her now," flamed Optimus said.

The two primes went to see Mikaela and they both stopped at the medical bay door when they spotted how she looked.

"S-She is Cybertronian now…?" TP Optimus said as he walked slowly up to Mikaela who watched him with a heated stare.

Flamed Optimus smirked when he saw her optics land on TP Optimus' tiny narrow hips.

::::::… Perhaps we should give them some time alone, Ratchet….::::::::

::::::… I think I will stay…..:::::::

:::::….. I believe you will come with me and that is an order do not be a perv, Ratchet….:::::: flamed Optimus grumbled as he got a whack on his helm for his trouble.

::::::….. Do not boss me around in MY domain Optimus Prime…..:::::::

:::::…..I will now get…..:::::::

Mikaela and TP Optimus watched as the other Prime and the medic left the medical bay with whacks and grumbles making Mikaela smile.

TP Optimus' optics landed back on the femme in front of him. She was a vision, she was red and blue and her build was to say the least exptic and enticing to him.

She was built like Arcee thought slightly taller, she had a small waist and everything was perfect on her. He felt like a sparkling with so many treats in front of him. She smiled at him, her hand reached for his hand.

"Are you pleased?" she asked.

"Yes, very much so, but perhaps we should rethink a name for Cybertronian fit, if you wish?" he asked.

She smiled, and said.. "I was hoping you would pick one for me," she said.

He smiled then and thought of a proper designation for her.

"Starblossom," he said as she reached for him.

"I like it," she said as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

The prime felt a surge of power start in his spark and race all through his body.

The red and blue mech shuttered and offlined his optics, while he felt those gentle hands work their magic. He moaned softly, as Starblossom's hands roamed causing the stressed mech to melt.

The red and blue mech moved his fingers, ever so slowly into the femme's opened seams. He wanted to give her the same feelings; she was bestowing on him. But the red and blue mech was becoming so charged, his feelings for this femme were bubbling up within his energon lines. Despite those feelings, Optimus was not sure how to go about it; he had never interfaced before.

He was suddenly oddly bothered that he was not experienced, he did not he never was blessed to share such feelings with anyone. No one had cared for him; he had such a lonely existence back in his dimension.

He realized his future mate must have sensed his sadness; she brushed her lips over the red and blue mech's audios.

"Shhh, let go of your past now, your future will be brighter now," Starblossom whispered her one hand running over the back struts of the red and blue bot.

TP Optimus ran his one hand over Starblossom's face, he sighed sadly.

"I am not experienced," was all he said.

Starblossom turned to look at him, but the expression she held in her optics was one of kindness and patience.

"I will teach you, just relax," she said softly.

**(TP Optimus' POV)**

I felt her rise, she extended her servo toward me; and I accepted it gladly.

"Up you get, would you like to continue this in a berth?" she asked me.

"Yes, I would," I could hear myself say to her.

She nodded, and led me to a berth. She stopped, and motioned for me to go in first; I nodded and lay down on the berth.

I got really comfortable on the berth, and then Starblossom got on with me. I watched her stretch out beside me, my own spark raced with such excitement. I wanted her, I could feel my very soul wanting this… wanting her.

She ran her fingers over my face plates, and leaned down her lip plates taking mine. Her glossa slipped into my mouth, my optics shuttered. I reached up; my own fingers caressed and explored her body. I was rewarded with moans; and a deep groan of pleasure. Her engines revved, which made me smile; I wanted to please her just as much as she pleased me.

Her fingers ghosted over my antennae, they were very sensitive as a growl of pleasure escaped me. I gently moved my fingers up to her antennae; and proceeded to caress them, she groaned. Her hands went to my smokestacks, I felt myself arch as her hand had headed lower reaching for my valve. She had been kissing me gently, but it turned more passionate. She broke the kiss, her optics blazed with burning azure hinted with a shade of purple.

"If you need me to go slower or if you wish to stop at anytime, tell me alright?" She said her optics filled with compassion and kindness for me.

I nodded.

"I wish for this to happen, you can proceed," I replied kissing her.

She smiled, she was gorgeous I have never ever seen such a desirable femme in all my cycles.

I had a wild notion, I glanced at her and being guided by my spark I leaned her down. My hand ran over her chest plates, making her optics lock with mine.

I positioned myself over her, my lip plates on hers as I kissed her while my hand moved to her valve. I caressed her gently and she began to purr loudly, and my spark flared with passion.

"P-Prime," she moaned her hips buckled.

I glanced up, as her hand dug into the berth gripping it tightly.

"Y-Yes, more p-please," she moaned.

"I-Inside I want to be inside of you," I groaned.

It was incredible the pleasure was like a drug. I moved within her, I loved it, it was powerful. As I thrusted inside of her, I became acutely aware of our chest plates opening. We locked optics, as we both realized what was happening; it was instinctively happening. We would become sparkmated tonight, I nodded and she smiled. Our sparks instinctively moved each needing the other; they wrapped around each other. I let a long primal roar of passion; which only mirrored her cries

I felt everything she felt, she was mine now and I such possessiveness now.

"You are mine now, I will never let any harm come to you," I said in a groan of passion.

"T-Thank you I feel the same about you," she replied as we rode out the overload together as the most startling fact hit me.

She belonged to me, and I belonged to her. I was in someone's spark, I was actually loved. I wrapped my servos around her, she was mine, and I was hers. I liked that thought and I fell into recharge with that in my processors; while a smile touched my lips.

Xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4 - ending

Chapter 4

Starblossom was recharging soundly, when the red and blue mech onlined his optics bright. He seemed content on just watching his mate; his helm against the other's chest plates. He smiled, as his hand cascaded gently over his mate's abdomen; which earned him a soft moan from his mate.

**(TP Optimus' POV)**

I could hardly believe this femme was mine; what did I do to deserve such a special femme? I leaned down pressed my lip plates to her chest plates and kissed them lightly. She was mine, I was hers; the way it should be. I belonged to someone, it was still hard for me to get used to that. I had no one before, no one cared about me. I was the unfit leader and prime there, but here I was Starblossom's mate; and the other Autobots seem to want to be my friend. I don't ever want to leave them; I have found a home here.

"Primus, do not ever return me back there where I came from; I-I am home now." I prayed to Primus; who I knew heard my plea. Because he sent me here I know he did; and I will do my best to protect my mate and these Autobots.

I had a chance to redeem myself; I had a chance to save the Cybertron in this realm.

However as my mate recharged, I was amazed as her chest plates opened on their own. I felt mine open. As if our sparks were calling out to one another once more. I leaned in allowing my spark to wrap around hers, she moaned out of instinct and stirred accepting the pull. I jolted in pleasure as our sparks wrapped around each other; it felt so beautiful….So right.

**(Outside the Autobot base – Normal POV)**

A black 4X4 with black tinted windows, sat while the persons inside watched the base. A man with salt and pepper hair, military cut, muscular and a scar down his cheek sat.

"So, this is where they are, and you are sure you can arrange for us to have the leader for experimental purposes, and the others will never know?" the man asked in a skeptical tone.

"Yes, it won't matter if they do; there is nothing anyone can do to save him once you have him." The other man said.

"You do understand this being will not survive our tests, don't you?" he asked once more.

"Yes, I don't care about that he caused me enough grief; I lost my job because of him to that….. WOMAN," the man snarled the last word.

"Calm yourself, Galloway; MECH will take care of everything," the man snapped.

"You better come through, Silas," Galloway snapped as he glanced back at the Autobot base and hatred shining in his beady little eyes.

"Soon Optimus Prime, very soon," Galloway heard Silas muse; while he smirked. "And we have a perfect way to seal another's fate as well; it will be all too perfect." He added.

**(Inside with the Optimus and Starblossom- Normal POV)**

She curled up against Optimus, she felt her mate's servo wrap around her.

"Good morning," Optimus said as he kissed the red and blue femme.

"Good morning," she purred.

"What a wonderful way to online with my mate's spark wrapped around mine, very nice way to online," she rumbled.

TP Optimus purred as he deepened the kiss, causing a floor gate of emotions to overwhelm both of them. Happiness and contentment over flooded in both, they were both very happy.

But things were going to change in a hurry for them, unfortunately….

Xxxxxxxxx

**Several weeks later….**

Optimus was in his office, and TP Optimus had been out with the Wreckers searching for more keys. TP Optimus had still remembered where certain relics had been found, and he remembered where a certain Prime's hammer had been located. He asked Optimus about how would be the best way to go retrieve a relic he knew about. Colonel Lennox helped in that area; and they had a plane ready in no time.

TP Optimus was most pleased when indeed the hammer was located; he smiled to himself. He could forge a ground bridge to help locate the other keys; and then a space bridge to get them to Cybertron.

"So, what exactly is that hammer?" Lennox asked the prime.

"It was created by one of the first primes; her name was Solus Prime; only a prime can use it. It can create anything out of raw materials; I will forge a ground bridge so that we can obtain the other Omega keys. Then I can forge a space bridge to get us to Cybertron, so it can be reborn for the Autobots." He said.

"So, what other relics are on our planet, Optimus?" Lennox asked.

The red and blue mech glanced down, and a smile touched his lips.

"There are many if memory serves there are many different ones; which we will need to find and one that will need to be found and given to my counterpart for him to wield." The red and blue mech said.

"What is the relic?" Lennox asked.

"The Star saber, I had it in my dimension but when the base was destroyed I do not know what happened to it," he said.

"So all these relics are for Autobots or primes?" he asked.

"No, some were weapons the Decepticons had one was the Apex armor; it was armor which was invincible. We need to find all the relics, and then store them back in Iacon where they belong." He explained. "Except for the Star Saber, that is with a prime; and the Forge stays with a prime as well." He added.

Will nodded.

Optimus looked around his spark clenched, when he was here before it was on different circumstances and his team had been with him. His optics dimmed at the memories; he sighed and followed the Wreckers into the plane. He had hoped this discovery would please Optimus; he thought it would very much.

He hadn't seen his mate in a while since they had been on this relic hunt. He was anxious to see her once more, he could feel his mate's bond and it kept him sane.

::….. I missed you….:::: Starblossom said over the bond

::::…. I missed you as well; I could feel your love over the bond though, which kept me sane…::::

::::….. Indeed, I will be glad once you are back in my servos…::::: she replied.

The red and blue mech smiled, while his optics misted, it was nice to be missed and loved.

::::…. I love you and shall await your arrival, my dear prime….:::: she said through their bond making the other beam with love.

That in itself had Optimus smiling over the bond; causing his mate to bubble over the bond with her own love.

**(Optimus Prime's office)**

Optimus heard a knock at door; he stiffened slightly remembering he had an appointment with Charlotte Mearing. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose plates.

"Enter," he stated as he watched the human femme walk.

Charlotte Mearing walked in closing the door behind her, he lowered his hand and she walked gently onto his palm. Optimus carefully placed the human femme onto his desk; where she walked to the chair there for her.

She cleared her throat, and glanced up at the Autobot commander.

"Prime, I wanted to get something off of my chest, before we attend this meeting we need to go to," she said.

Optimus wondered if she was going to make another annoying comment about how their presence on Earth was unsettling or something along those lines.

"I have not always been very respectful to you, and I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I know I do not behave like other females of the human race; I had to fight for this position. Men of this planet tend to show the females of this planet with very little regard, and when females get important positions sometimes it hardens them." She said as Optimus nodded.

"Are you saying this is the case with yourself?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"Yes, that weasel Galloway has poisoned a lot of others against me, but I am afraid I allowed by becoming so hardened." Mearing said.

"I can forgive what happened between us in the past, if you can show me some respect in the future, Ms, Mearing." He replied.

"Charlotte, you can call me Charlotte, Prime," she said.

"You may call me Optimus then," he replied with a rare smile.

She mirrored the smile; she extended her hand toward the Autobot commander. He nodded and accepted the gesture using a finger to shake her extended hand.

"I would like to try to be friends now," she said.

"Indeed, let us strive for a better a better future," he said.

"I also wanted to make a quick statement, which your counterpart seems to be fitting in quite nicely." She said

She smiled at the startled look on Optimus' face plates, she waved it off.

"I see her is getting along with Mikaela since she changed, I am happy for them." Charlotte said. "I had that once…" she whispered.

"You still could I know Agent Simmons stills cares about you," Optimus said as she smiled and glanced up.

"I see, I am not the only one who spots little things," she said with a chuckle.

"Thank you for accepting him as well, Charlotte; he has been through a horrible time where he was from." Optimus said.

"I understand, Optimus; he is welcome here, don't worry," she said.

Optimus nodded, as they got ready to leave for the meeting.

**(On the road with Optimus and Charlotte Mearing)**

They were on the road heading for what they assumed was a special meeting; when several vehicles ambushed them. Then several masked people opened fire, the weapons short circuited Optimus' systems.

"T-T weapons have neutralized my systems I-I am being forced into stasis…." Optimus slurred as he slipped into stasis.

Xxxxxx

Optimus onlined with a groan, his systems were sluggish after whatever those weapons were. He glanced around looking for Charlotte Mearing; he did not see her at first. Then his scanners located her, she was unconscious but alive; she was tied to a chair. She had red lubricant running down the side of her face; which after he scanned the Internet he learned was blood. She was injured somehow, he needed to think quickly and get them both out of this predicament they had found themselves in.

"You are finally awake, I see;" a male voice said as Optimus glared at the human.

"Who are you, where are we and just what do you want with us?" Optimus demanded.

The human male merely laughed, which grated on the leader's circuits greatly.

"I am Silas and I am the leader of MECH; I intend to take you apart Optimus Prime and learn all your secrets." Silas remarked as Optimus glanced at Charlotte Mearing who started to wake up.

"And why is Charlotte Mearing a prisoner then, if it is just me you wish to torture?" Optimus demanded.

Silas glanced at the woman in question, and all he did was shrug.

"She's here because I want her here, you pile of scrap," Galloway snarled, as Optimus narrowed his optics into slits.

He despised that human.

"Why am I here, I have done no ill will toward either of you?" Optimus demanded of them.

"You have secrets we want; and SHE is here because it's her fault I lost my job." Galloway snapped.

"Did it ever occur in that small brain of yours, that you were fired because you did not act accordingly you treated the Autobots and NEST with disrespect Galloway; you can't possibly think what you did or are doing now is right?" Mearing demanded.

"Why are you taking the side of a machine, he can't understand or show any feelings?" Silas remarked.

"That is where you are wrong, they have feelings, they show emotions and they can fall in love." Mearing replied.

Silas merely laughed, while Optimus sighed. It still stung that humans thought they were just machines unable to feel anything.

Galloway held a remote control in his hand, Optimus had noticed the remote unaware of what its intentions were. Galloway held the box and hit several buttons on the remote, Silas was watching as well.

Optimus glanced up to the ceiling when he heard sounds coming from the ceiling. He watched as a robotic arm headed straight for his stomach; and smashed its way inside of his stomach. Optimus groaned in pain, as his energon flowed out of the open wound.

"Optimus," Charlotte whispered as her eyes shot to Galloway in hatred.

"I am alright, Charlotte, I will be fine," Optimus replied as Silas laughed.

"Not for long you won't," Silas remarked.

"Especially since no one will know who has you," Galloway snarled.

**(Autobot base)**

TP Optimus had just gotten back, when he felt a sharp pain in his spark almost driving him to his knees.

"Optimus…." Starblossom gasped and ran to her fallen mate.

He could feel his counterpart's pain, he was in trouble! Starblossom helped her red and blue mate to his foot pedes, and tried to look him over for an injury.

"Sweetspark, I am not injured, my counterpart is in pain and in trouble." TP Optimus said.

"What, but how can you tell?" she asked.

"We are the same except we come from different dimensions but still one." He replied.

:::… Optimus, what's happening; where are you…:::::

::::…. Charlotte Mearing and I have become prisoners of someone named Silas and…:::::

TP Optimus' energon ran like hot lava at the mention of their name.

::::….. MECH…..::::: he finished for his counterpart.

TP Optimus figured if they were anything like their counterparts, he could have the upper hand, he knew where their base of operations was in their dimension.

:::::…. Hold on I will get you out of there, I know how to deal with them I will rally your Autobots and NEST…..::::::

TP Optimus was furious he despised Silas and MECH, he had to deal with them before so he knew exactly what to do.

"Sweetspark stay here alright, I do not wish for my mate to be involved in this battle alright?" he said as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. "I will return…" he said.

"You better or I will kick your aft myself," she snarked.

TP Optimus rallied the Autobots and NEST, he explained who Silas and MECH were; he also told them everything he knew about them and how they operated.

"No one takes what belongs to the Autobots; we are going after our leader and Charlotte Mearing." Optimus said as the other Autobots followed behind him.

Optimus lead the others to where he knew the base of operations had been in his dimension; and sure enough that's where they were.

NEST stormed the building, Lennox and Epps followed by the General and Agent Simmons who pounded Galloway into the ground for grabbing Mearing to begin with.

But it was TP Optimus who stormed in and got his counterpart along with Ratchet by his side. Ratchet got the energon leak stopped and patched up Optimus while his counterpart distracted him.

"You found us rather quickly, prime," Optimus said as his counterpart smiled.

"MECH was in my old dimension, I knew how they operated and remembered where they had a base and took the chance they would do it here too." TP Optimus said.

"Thank you, I am indebted to you," he said as he extended his hand to TP Prime who accepted it..

"I would not leave you behind we are the same, and I could not leave you at the hands of crazy evil enemies; I had not even considered that MECH or Silas would be here too," he said.

"I know," Optimus said with a smile.

"I have some wonderful news, I have the hammer I can forge a ground bridge and space bridge after." He replied.

"That is wonderful news, Prime," flamed Optimus said.

"Indeed, let's get you back to base now and we can talk more." TP Optimus said as he was anxious to see his mate now very anxious.

Xxxxxx

Magnus pointed below, as he frowned when lasers and missles headed his way. "Megatron has found us, hold on younglings," Magnus ordered.

"We have the Star saber, that we got from Megatron's vault." Jack said.

"A weapon which only a Prime can wield and I am no prime," Magnus said as he maneuvered his ship in a quick fashion to avoid being hit by the beams.

"Megatron is not trying to hide now, is he?" Miko asked.

"He has no reason too now, he has destroyed the Autobots except for us, however I am picking up many Autobots now and our leader, but I am also picking up another Prime." Magnus said.

"Two…..?" Jack and Raf asked.

"Indeed," Magnus said as he suddenly felt a laser tear at the ship. "We've been hit brace yourselves," Magnus shouted.

Xxxxxxxx

"Optimus, you need to see this, it's all over the news," Lennox said.

The NEST troops as well as the two primes watched the footage and when TP Optimus saw the Nemesis his optics narrowed in anger Megatron had found him.

"That is the Nemesis, it is Megatron's battle ship, but that ship which was hit belongs to my Commander of the Wreckers, Ultra Magnus." TP Optimus said.

"Who is on your Megatron's army?" flamed Optimus asked.

"Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Dreadwing, Knockout, Breakdown and Airachnid; but he commands Vehicons as well." TP Optimus said.

"Very well, if it is a battle he wishes Autobots we engage this new army, we will retrieve Commander Magnus and whatever Autobots have arrived with him." Flamed Optimus said.

The others started to get ready, and as they headed for the crash site and Starblossom would not be forced to stay behind she intended to fight right along side her mate and would not take no for an answer.

The Nemesis hovered above while Megatron and his army marched on the downed ship. Magnus fired and tried to keep Megatron's forces away from the human younglings.

"You are no Optimus Prime, Commander Magnus, surrender or be destroyed." Megatron snarled.

"Funny Megatron I was just going to say the same thing to you." Snapped TP Optimus.

"Optimus…!" Megatron shouted as he saw the army of Autobots and humans. "So you found more Autobots, how wonderful more for me to kill, your other team was destroyed Optimus all that remains of Team Prime is your Commander Magnus and three humans." Megatron snarled as TP Optimus roared in anger just as Magnus threw him the Star saber.

"Sir this is yours," Magnus said.

"Thank you, Commander," Optimus said as he grabbed the Saber and used it against Vehicons.

Megatron looked shocked he had never seen Autobots fight like this before, his troops were falling left and right. Dreadwing had fallen by two mechs who used wheels for foot pedes and Starscream was offlined by a red Autobot, he watched Knockout and Breakdown get sliced in half and destroyed, Soundwave was destroyed by a yellow and black Autobot which he had to admit bore a striking resemblance to the scout known as Bumblebee. He saw Shockwave get taken down by a flamed mech he had not seem before, and then he saw Airachnid got after a femme, but the femme took out Airachnid as well.

"Who are these new Autobots, why have I not seem them before, Prime, especially that flamed one before?" Megatron demanded as he was run through by TP Optimus with the Star Saber.

"My name is Optimus Prime," flamed Optimus remarked as Megatron gasped suddenly as his optics flickered and went out for the last time.

The kids ran toward TP Optimus and he was reunited with at least part of his team, he was sad his soldiers had not survived to see the rebirth of Cybertron though they deserved to see their home be reborn.

TP Optimus introduced everyone, and also his mate, Starblossom. "Are you functional my mate?" he asked.

"Yes just an itching in my chest plates," she said as Ratchet stomped over and checked her.

"We may have a way to bring you three younglings over and become Cybertronian if you wish." Flamed Optimus said with a smile as the kids nodded.

TP Optimus walked over toward his mate and Ratchet, "We have all good news please say my mate is alright, Ratchet," TP Optimus said as Ratchet closed Starblossom's chest plates.

"I will go you one better than that," Ratchet said.

The two mates glanced at the medic then, who smiled in a snarky way.

"You are sparked Starblossom, congratulations to the both of you," he said as both mates were speechless, but both beyond happy.

Ratchet narrowed his optics.

"Oh will one of you say something or I will hit you both with my wrench!" Ratchet said impatiently.

Both of them laughed at that.

"This is wonderful, we are going to be creators," TP Optimus replied kissing his mate.

"Indeed, I have always wanted a baby," Starblossom said.

"Now you will have one," Ratchet mused as she and TP Optimus hugged lovingly.

Xxxxxxxxx

** (Several months later)**

TP Optimus had led many missions to get the relics, and flamed Optimus had noticed something wonderful was happening to his counterpart along the way. He had noticed the broken mech was now gone, and the confident more assured mech was in his place. He smiled to himself, because this mech was rather more sure of himself and it showed in everything even how he was with his mate Starblossom and Optimus was pleased with the results.

His counterpart had found all the keys, and together they had found the for this dimension's Star Saber; which his counterpart wanted him to have since he held one already.

The other relics had been found as well, and packed away to put back in Iacon after. His counterpart had been busy forging the space bridge; which made his mate miss him while he worked so effortlessly on his projects.

She missed him he was working so hard. She was so very proud of his progress since he had been there with her. She noticed gone was the unsure prime; he was now the confident leader and prime she knew he could be.

She hadn't heard the door open, she was in her own little world; when twp strong servos wrapped around her.

"Hello," TP Optimus said as his mouth found his mate's.

"Mmm, what a nice surprise; you have been working quite hard," she said.

"Indeed, I wanted to surprise you, when everything was set we can leave whenever you wish, my sexy mate," Optimus said biting on one of her neck wires making the leader moan as he did that to her.

"O-Our home is reborn?" she asked.

"Yes, we can go home anytime you wish it," he said as he pinned Starblossom to the wall.

Starblossom smirked, as her mate became very playful.

"We can have some alone time first," she chuckled.

"Good, but I wanted to give you another surprise first." He said.

Starblossom tilted her helm; she noticed the tone her mate had used.

"What surprise is that?" she asked.

"I have been getting visions from Alpha Trion like I did in my dimension; we can online the Autobots who fell since you arrived here on Earth." TP Optimus said as his mate's optics widened.

"All of them, even Ironhide?" she asked.

"Indeed, Alpha Trion said we could do it with the matrix's combined power," TP Optimus said with a smile.

The red and blue mech could feel his mate's emotions, and she felt very relieved and happy. TP Optimus pinned his mate even more, kissing her wildly; while their chest plates opened signaling a spark merge was at hand.

**(Later that night)**

The bodies of the offlined Autobots were brought into the hanger, the other Autobots and NEST watched in awe as their closest comrades were all one by one brought back.

Jazz

Arcee

Flare-up

Chromia

Wheeljack

And a mech who needed no introductions Ironhide.

Optimus embraced each of his comrades, and introduced them one by one to his counterpart and told them the great news about Cybertron. Everyone was excited; Ironhide approached the red and blue prime; extending his servo the mech.

"I like you, anyone who can charge in to save his aft is alright by me; welcome to the family, prime," Ironhide said giving the bot a hard punch on the back struts.

However he received one back from said mech as well; which startled the black mech but also made him smirk.

"I like him, he is alright," Ironhide said with a snarky smirk.

Suddenly a wrench went flying hitting the black mech in the helm.

"Welcome back you wise aft, it's good to see you online again," Ratchet replied.

"It's good to be back, Hatchet," Ironhide mused.

"Do not refer to me as Hatchet, afthead," Ratchet said.

"Anything you say Hatchet," Ironhide mused as the medic grumbled about having no respect anymore.

Optimus and his mate had wondered off together, both excited about the future of the reborn Cybertron.


End file.
